Changed For The Better
by Klaineluvr55
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move out west for a better life before the arrival of their child. But when Kurt goes into labor and Blaine isn't there, can he be strong, and will Blaine miss the birth of his child? Klaine, mpreg, birth, one-shot with possibility of becoming a series, fluffiness, and drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this story is just a one shot for the moment with a possibility of becoming a series. But I need you to tell me what you think. If you don't like mpreg or male birth, this story is not for you.**

**Basically I don't own Glee or Klaine, wish I did though. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They stared wonderingly out at the open field, imagining the house and the barn they would build there. They stood entwined at the edge of the grass plain, smiling as the wind blew through their hair and clothes. They had made it; they had made it to their new home. Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine smiled into the kiss and kissed Kurt back. Their horses whinnied behind them, pulling them back to reality. They smiled at each other and walked back to the awaiting wagon, already planning their future. After getting married and moving out west in search for new land to claim for themselves and build a home, Kurt and Blaine were absolutely delighted to have found the land they were looking for. They we not too far away from a town, they had a beautiful river flowing through the land, and fertile soil beneath their feet. It was absolutely perfect. After cooling down the horses and taking out the supplies necessary for Kurt to cook dinner, the sat down.

"It's so beautiful out here." Kurt marveled, his glass eyes shining in the evening sun. Blaine lost himself in Kurt's eyes for a brief moment before answering back.

"It's all that I've dreamed of." He admitted. "And even more, because you are here with me." Kurt smiled in return to Blaine's' comment. "I think tomorrow I'm going to start cutting down some trees to build a cabin for us while you go into town and get some supplies, if that's alright with you. I want to get started on our house right away and leave plenty of room to prepare for winter after that."

"I love it when you talk about plans." Kurt smiled before adding. "It sound fine with me, but I'll be back soon to help you with the house building as well."

"Now Kurt, we talked about this, I don't want you helping in your condition, it's too risky for the both of you and I don't want to put the people that I love most in jeopardy for the building of a house. No, you will not lift a single log. Don't worry, I'll be fine and we will have a house in no time. Just do me the favor of keeping our little miracle safe." He finished before taking Kurt's hand and kissing the fingertips. Kurt was four months pregnant with their first child and both parents-to-be were ecstatic at the idea of becoming fathers. Part of the reason they had moved out west was to start a fresh life where their child could grow up away from city dangers. Kurt had had a miserable trip up due to constant discomfort and the morning sickness which had only amplified with the trip. Kurt rested his hand against his slightly showing stomach and smiled at Blaine.

"Life here is going to be perfect."

* * *

(About 5 month later)

Kurt had been feeling rather odd all day. He thought it may have been the chicken he had eaten the night before but Blaine hadn't seemed to be affected it by it. He stood up, pacing around the wooden floor of their cabin. The wind blew softly outside, and the trees swayed gently. He rubbed his huge stomach as if to try to soothe it and the child. The baby inside him shifted positions and seemed to burrow deeper inside of him, causing a groan to escape his lips. Blaine appeared in the doorway, still clothed in his nightshirt. He looked worriedly at Kurt. Kurt had become very uncomfortable these last few days as he neared his last few weeks of pregnancy. He was constantly out of breath as their child grew bigger and bigger, constricting the use of his lungs and his back was constantly bothering him. Blaine had made sure that he was seated most of the day and gave his frequent back rubs to try to relieve some of the discomfort but nothing seemed to be working. He walked up to Kurt and pulled him close from behind. Kurt, startled at first, began to relax into the comforting arms of Blaine.

"Morning sweetie, did I wake you?" he asked smiling and giving Blaine a quick peck on his cheek.

"No your fine, I have to go to town early anyway before the storm getstoo bad. How's JR.?"

"Fine but active, he won't stop nudging me and I can't get any sleep. He really doesn't have any room anymore." Kurt said, rubbing his large stomach again. Blaine put a soothing hand on Kurt's protruding stomach before giving it a kiss.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Blaine questioned though he already knew the answer.

"I can just feel it." Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's stomach comfortingly.

"Soon baby, soon, we'll be parents very soon."

* * *

After Blaine went to town, Kurt decided that he should try to tidy things up around the house. The baby in his stomach would not remain still and he had to stop often to take a few extra breaths of air as he rubbed a soothing hand over his large stomach, humming a soft tune in hopes that it would calm the baby down enough so that he could continue working.

He hadn't been working for very long before he was hit with a pain that curled around his stomach and caused his to stop in pain and fear. No, no nono, not now, not when Blaine had just left for town and wouldn't be back for a few hours. The pain subsided and Kurt physically relaxed, but mentally, he began to panic. What if he was going into labor? He and Blaine hadn't exactly said what they were going to do when he went into labor, so what was he to do? He was hit with another wave of pain and he crumpled to the floor, cradling his stomach as he tried to breathe through the contraction. This was happening now! And Blaine wasn't here; he would miss the birth of his child. Kurt began to cry, not only from the pain but also because he was terrified of giving birth without Blaine by his side to comfort and aid him. He was hit with another contraction before he decided what to do. He shakily got to his feet and stumbled to the couch, grabbing a blanket on his way. Blaine or no Blaine, he needed to deliver this baby safely, and the only way he could do that was to calm down and take things step by step.

As soon as he had collapsed on the couch, a more forceful contraction hit and he cried out loud in pain, clutching his stomach as if that would make it stop. He tried rubbing his stomach continuously to try to relive some pain but it didn't help. The contractions only got closer and more forceful and Kurt only screamed louder and gripped the couch tighter as he fought through the pain. Tears streamed down his face as the pain increased. He breathed as deeply as he possibly could in an attempt to calm himself so he could think clearly but nothing was helping.

He needed Blaine. Blaine was the only one who could calm him down and remind him of the life that he was about to bring in to the world. A life that would change their lives for the better. Blaine would comfort Kurt and give him the courage to fight through the pain. He would remind him of how special he was and how lucky he was to have Kurt as his husband. Only Blaine.

At a time when the pain had momentarily subsided, Kurt had a chance to look out the window. It only made his fear increase as he saw the awful storm that had descended on the surrounding fields. Winds bent trees and rain fell maliciously on the windows, threatening to break the glass. _There is no way Blaine could make it through this storm_. He thought to himself. Another contraction brought him back to his current situation and he continued to fight through the growing pain. He screamed out as a particularly strong contraction hit and he crumpled over his stomach breathing hard and grimacing in pain.

"Hey baby." He said in a pained whisper. "Could you slow it down in there? I know you're ready to meet us and all and we're ready to love you as well. But I can't do this without your daddy. I just cant." He said as he broke down into sobs again. His hands still clasped to the sides of his stomach.

* * *

"Will that be all Blaine?" Finn, the store clerk, asked as he rang up Blaine's purchases,

"Yes sir that's it!" Blaine said with a smile on his face as he paid and took his bags of meat, fruits, and other necessities. He glanced out the window quickly and saw the rain already starting.

"I best be going now." He told Finn with a tip of his hat. "I told Kurt I'd make it back before the storm got too bad,"

"You'd better hurry, it's already started and it looks like it'll be a whooper! Tell Kurt that me and Rachel said hi." Finn said as he waved Blaine goodbye.

Blaine ran out of the store and quickly got into the small wagon that he and Kurt owned. He started the horses and began the journey home. The journey that should have only taken twenty minutes turned into a journey that would take two hours.

The rain had fogged his vision and he took and wrong turn somewhere on the path, well actually several wrong turns. He wound up utterly lost and confused of his surroundings. The horses were getting impatient of standing still in the rain as Blaine searched for any signs of which way home could be. He decided to drive the wagon back the way he came and hopefully he would make it back to his familiar path. The wind was picking up and starting to scare the horses and him. All he could think about was Kurt alone in that cottage; waiting for Blaine to come home. He became more frantic and urged the horses forward. After a turn he heard screaming coming from a distance. He listened closely. It sounded like a man with a high voice. But that couldn't be right. No other man had a higher voice except… He urged the horses forward even more and the started them into a gallop. His imagination ran wild as the thought about what could cause Kurt to scream like that. Robbers?Maybe bears?

He soon saw a light in the distance and he urged the horses to race towards it. He was home! But there was no time to think about his journey as the quickly put the horses in the barn, not bothering to take their harnesses off and raced toward the house. He threw open the door to find Kurt crumpled on the couch crying in pain as he clutched his writhing stomach, trying to fight through the labor.

Kurt saw Blaine and thought he was dreaming, that the pain had caused him to hallucinate. But then Blaine ran to his side and clutched him into a hug.

"Sweetie, the baby is coming." Kurt gasped out when Blaine let go.

"It's alright baby, it's going to be alright."Blaine soothed as he placed a hand on Kurt's stomach and ran the other through his sweaty hair. "You just need to stay calm and breathe, honey, breathe." Blaine soothed and Kurt started to relax.

"I was so afraid I'd have to do it without you Blaine." Kurt choked out. "That'd I'd be alone and you'd miss the birth. Or that something could go wrong and I couldn't do anything about it. I was so scared." Kurt sobbed. Blaine tightly wound his arms around Kurt and continued to comfort him.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and rubbed a soothing hand across his stomach. Kurt relaxed into Blaine arms, forgetting his situation until another contraction brought him back to reality. He grabbed Blaine's hand a squeezed hard, fighting through the pain. Blaine cringed at the sudden pain. Kurt saw him cringe.

"You think that hurts!" He yelled, still fighting the pain. "You should feel the pain I'm in!" Blaine faltered a second at angry Kurt. He was afraid of angry Kurt. He tried to calm Kurt down as he was beginning to hyperventilate as the product of the pain and the yelling he had just done.

"Honey, honey, just calm down. Breathe for the baby ok?" Blaine said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"You try being calm at a time like this Blaine Hummel-Anderson! I'd really like to see you try…" Kurt trailed off at the end of his rant, a look of fear crossing his face.

"Babewhat's the matter? Is the baby ok?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"My water just broke." Kurt whispered, his hands going to cradle his stomach as another contraction hit. Blaine was hit with a wave of shock. Only now did the reality that he was going to be a father settle in and begin to freak him out. He wasn't ready. He and Kurt hadn't even thought of many baby names yet, sure they had a few but would any of them fit him/her? The nursery wasn't even fully prepared and baby safe yet. And there was sure as heck not enough clothes for the baby, that was supposed to be taken care of this week. Most of all, Blaine wasn't mentally ready to be a father and be in charge of a small, innocent human life. He was terrified that he would screw up horribly, or that his kid wouldn't love him. There were so many things about parenthood that scared the shit out of him. He was yanked from his thoughts when Kurt squeezed his hand for support as another contraction hit, closer to the last and even more forceful. Seeing his husband labor to bring their child into the world seemed to give him the courage he needed to help coach Kurt through delivering this baby.

After the contraction ceased, Kurt breathed deeply.

"Can you sing to me babe?" He asked Blaine, a pleading look in his eyes. "When you sing, it makes all my pain go away"

"Of course I can sweetheart." Blaine replied with a smile on his face. He began to sing a soft version of _Teenage Dream_to Kurt. Powerful contractions hit Kurt throughout the song, but the pain was minimal as he focused on the sweet sound of Blaine's voice. Only when the song had ended did he feel the pain again.

"Oh!" He gasped, clutching his stomach and breathing hard.

"What's the matter babe?" Blaine asked, concern etched all over his face.

"I feel like I have to push." Kurt said grimacing.

This is it! Blaine though as he ran and grabbed a pair of scissors. Kurt reached for the blanket he had brought over before. With the few supplies they had set to the side, Blaine helped Kurt into a more comfortable position over a towel on the floor. He propped multiple pillows behind his back. When Kurt had settled in, Blaine kissed his forehead. Kurt sighed and the kissed Blaine's lips. It was quick but meaningful.

"Let's have a baby." Blaine said quietly before positioning himself in front of Kurt. "Ok babe, whenever you feel you're ready." Blaine said. Kurt nodded his head, his hand resting protectively on his stomach before another contraction hit. When it hit, he grabbed ahold of the hand Blaine had offered from in front of him and bared down and pushed as hard as he could. He gasped out in pain but continued to push. Blaine coaxed and soothed Kurt while rubbing one hand across his taught stomach, feeling someone attempting to come into the world.

"I hate you!" Kurt yelled at one point when the pain was so great. "You are never going to touch me again!" Blaine faltered at this but then quickly recovered and went back to encouraging Kurt to keep pushing.

"I can just see the head! Just a few more pushes baby." Blaine encouraged rubbing a thumb over Kurt's hand and his stomach that was relaxed at the moment.

"I can't." Kurt replied, panting hard. "I'm too tired I just can't. It hurts too much!" Kurt cried.

"Baby listen to me. You are amazing; you carried this child safely for almost nine months. You're the love of my life, and the most courageous and strong man I have ever met. If anyone can do this, it's you."

Kurt looked up with teary eyes, paused for a second, then began to push, the hardest he had yet.

"Just a little more!" Blaine coached, grabbing the blanket and resting it in his arms, preparing to catch the baby. "You can do it Kurt." Kurt grimaced again then pushed harder, his back rising the farthest off the pillows it had yet.

He screamed as the baby slid from his body and then slumped back into the pillows behind him. Blaine looked down onto the miracle that had just been placed in his arms. He looked in awe and love at the perfect human being that had just entered his life, changing it for the better. The small baby began to cry, a sound that was extremely loud but music to both father's ears. Blaine wrapped the blanket around the newborn, using a wet towel he had placed nearby to clean off the baby before wrapping the baby snuggly and handing the newborn over to Kurt, who had his arms outstretched, ready to receive the small miracle.

Tears of joy slid down Kurt's face and a smile engulfed his face.

"It's a girl." Blaine said grinning widely. Kurt looked up, utterly shocked that he was wrong with his guess. He looked back at the perfect baby girl that had quieted in his arms and smiled sweetly.

"She's perfect." He said bending down and kissing her head that already had a good amount of dark looking curls. Blaine kissed Kurt on his head before bending down to kiss his little girls head. When he came back up, Kurt captured his lips and a long, sweet kiss. Both fathers glanced down at the beautiful baby girl, both thinking how lucky they were to have an amazing family.

"What are we going to name her?" Blaine inquired. Kurt considered this for a moment but quickly smiled.

"I think Mia Rose fits her nicely. What do you think?" He asked smiling up at Blaine

"Mia Rose Hummel-Anderson. It'sperfect,it's short, unique, and beautiful. Just like her." Blaine replied kissing Kurt.

They both continued to sit there, relishing that wonderful moment as the rain continued to pour outside the window. Lightning struck and thunder cracked. Both Kurt and Blaine still sat, awed at the little baby, Mia, that had changed their lives for the better.

* * *

**A/N. So tell me what you think? Should I make this a series or not? I know there was no Katy Perry in the western times but you know, I had to add it in there :D I will also post more for my other story Perfection and I also have two other stories I hope to post, one about the fourth of July and the other a Avenger and Glee crossover. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta so I do all of the correcting myself. Let me know! Ciao!**


	2. Note

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry this isn't an update, well sort of. I would like you all to know that I started a sequel to this one shot labeled ****Western Wishes****. I posted the second chapter today. I will hopefully be keeping up with it and my other story, Perfection. Please check it out if you liked this one-shot. It continues with the life of the Hummel-Andersons six years after Mia is born. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!**

**-Klaineluvr55**


End file.
